Ink jet printing is a non-impact method for producing images by the deposition of ink droplets on a substrate (paper, transparent film, fabric, etc.) in response to digital signals. Ink jet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing to desktop document and pictorial imaging. The inks used in ink jet printers are generally classified as either dye-based or pigment-based.
A dye is a colorant which is molecularly dispersed or solvated by the carrier medium. The carrier medium can be a liquid or a solid at room temperature. A commonly used carrier medium is water or a mixture of water and organic cosolvents. Each individual dye molecule is surrounded by molecules of the carrier medium. In dye-based inks, no particles are observable under the microscope. Although there have been many recent advances in the art of dye-based ink jet inks, such inks still suffer from deficiencies such as low optical densities on plain paper and poor lightfastness. When water is used as the carrier medium, such inks also generally suffer from poor waterfastness.
Pigment based inks have been gaining in popularity as a means of addressing these limitations. In pigment-based inks, the colorant exists as discrete particles. Pigment-based inks suffer from a different set of deficiencies than dye-based inks. One deficiency is related to the observation that pigment-based inks interact differently with specially coated papers and films, such as the transparent films used for overhead projection and the glossy papers and opaque white films used for high quality graphics and pictorial output. In particular, it has been observed that pigment-based inks produce imaged areas that are entirely on the surface of coated papers and films. Another defect known as "starvation" relates to some inconsistencies of the stream of ink being fired causing changes of image densities and/or loss of information. Starvation is exhibited on plain paper as well as coated papers and films.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,349 discloses pigmented inks for ink jet printing comprising monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides including trisaccharides and tetrasaccharides, and polysaccharides (e.g., alginic acid, alpha cyclodextrin and cellulose). These additives have a very low molecular weight, below about 1000 and are all water soluble. They are used to prevent plugging of ink jet nozzles. Such additives will not improve image quality or fastness of ink jet printed images.
What is needed, then, is an additive which will improve the resistance of said area patches to being removed by water when printed on resin or plastic coated papers and films, e.g., photographic paper and film supports coated with an ink receptive layer.